onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy – główny bohater One Piece. Jest założycielem i kapitanem niesławnej i potężnej załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza, a także jej najsilniejszym wojownikiem. Jego życiowym marzeniem jest zostanie Królem Piratów poprzez znalezienie tytułowego skarbu One Piece pozostawionego przez zmarłego Gol D. Rogera. Wierzy, że Królem Piratów jest ten, kto ma najwięcej wolności na świecie. Po inwazji na Totto Land i jego działaniach przeciw Big Mom, jest uważany przez światową prasę za Piątego Imperatora. Jest synem przywódcy rewolucjonistów Monkey D. Dragona, wnukiem "Bohatera Marynarki" Monkey D. Garpa, a także przybranym bratem "Płomiennej Pięści" Portgas D. Ace'a oraz szefa sztabu rewolucjonistów Sabo. Jest też przybranym synem Curly Dadan. Luffy dorobił się światowej reputacji za swoje pirackie wyczyny, wyzywanie Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, Marynarki i Czterech Imperatorów, a także za popełnianie głośnych zbrodni i działania przeciw Globalnemu Rządowi. Z większości konfrontacji wyszedł jako zwycięzca. Uznawany jest za "zuchwałego", a nawet "szalonego" za spowodowanie incydentu w Enies Lobby, obrazę światowego arystokraty na archipelagu Sabaody, wkroczenie i ucieczkę z Impel Down i dołączenie do wojny na Marineford. Nie tylko zaatakował trzy najważniejsze rządowe instytucje, ale uciekł z nich żywy, mierząc się z niezwykle potężnymi przeciwnikami. Po tym, jak uderzył światowego arystokratę, wiedząc o konsekwencjach, został uznany za "element zagrażający przyszłości", wzbudzając gniew admirała Marynarki Wojennej Sakazukiego i Kwatery Głównej Marynarki. Na początku Reverie podsumowano czyny Luffy'ego, co sprawiło, że zyskał jeszcze większą sławę, choć ta i tak była już niemała. Do jego przestępstw należą powiązania z jego przybranymi braćmi, zmarłym dowódcą 2. oddziału załogi Białobrodego, Portgas D. Acem i szefem sztabu rewolucjonistów Sabo; utworzenie nieoficjalnej floty pod swoim dowództwem; infiltracja terytorium Big Mom, Totto Land, pokonanie słodkich dowódców Charlotte Crackera i Charlotte Katakuriego; próba zamordowania Charlotte Linlin, zniszczenie jej zamku (niecelowe) i tymczasowe przymierze z Germą 66, Słonecznymi Piratami i załogą Fire Tank. Osiągnięcia te poruszyły prasę i sprawiły, że zaczęto go nieoficjalnie nazywać "Piątym Imperatorem". Za wszystkie swoje przestępstwa dorobił się nagrody za głowę w wysokości 1,500,000,000. Gdy zjawił się na archipelagu Sabaody z nagrodą za głowę w wysokości 300,000,000, załapał się do grupy zwanej "Najgorsza Generacja", czyli jedenastu początkujących piratów, którzy przed dopłynięciem do Red Line dorobili się nagrody w wysokości przynajmniej 100,000,000. Wygląd W chwili, gdy poznajemy Luffy'ego, jest on średniego wzrostu siedemnastoletnim chłopakiem o kruczoczarnych włosach. Pod jego lewym okiem widnieje blizna z dwoma szwami którą zrobił sobie nożem już na początku serii, chcąc udowodnić przed załogą Rudowłosego, że nie jest już dzieckiem. Jeśli chodzi o jego warunki fizyczne to ma on 172 cm wzrostu i szczupłą sylwetkę. Niezależnie od pogody nosi słomkowy kapelusz, który otrzymał od swojego przyjaciela Shanksa. Gdy się z nim rozstaje, zostawia go pod opieką członka swojej załogi. Luffy ubrany jest zwykle w spodenki do kolan i zapinany z przodu bezrękawnik. Jeśli chodzi o kolorystykę jego ubrań to zwykle jest to czerwona koszulka i niebieskie spodnie. Jego ubrania jak i wygląd co jakiś czas się zmieniają. Przykładowo podczas Davy Back Fight na jego głowie widniało afro, a na dłoniach rękawice bokserskie. Jeśli chodzi o najważniejsze do tej pory wydarzenia czyli akcję uwolnienia Ace'a z Impel Down i Marineford to Słomkowy był w nich ubrany w zapiętą na guziki żółtą koszulkę i czerwone spodnie. Gdy Luffy był jeszcze dzieckiem, to ubierał się on w białą koszulkę z napisem "Anchor" i narysowaną kotwicą. Spodenki, które miał na sobie, były podobne do tych, które Luffy nosił gdy był już starszy. Luffy posiada także bliznę na klatce piersiowej w kształcie X, którą "zdobył" podczas bitwy pod Marineford w starciu z Sakazukim. Na dobre widzimy ją już po dwuletniej przerwie. Po niej Słomkowy podobnie jak wcześniej nosił czerwoną koszulkę tyle, że nie zapinał jej już na guziki przez, co klatka piersiowa, na której widnieje wspomniana blizna stała się dużo bardziej wyeksponowana. Po za tym małym szczegółem wygląd Słomkowego po rozdzieleniu załogi, zbytnio się nie zmienił. Osobowość Luffy jest wiecznie uśmiechniętym i oddanym przyjaciołom chłopakiem. Zawsze staje w obronie pokrzywdzonych, przez co zwykle kończy się to większą rozróbą. Nieugięcie dąży do spełnienia swojego największego marzenia, którym jest zostanie nowym Królem Piratów. Zwykle naiwny Luffy w krytycznych momentach pokazuje swoją poważniejszą stronę. Potrafi wtedy złamać wszelkie granice, co tyczy się głównie jego organizmu. Stara się być jak najlepszym kapitanem, ale przez swoje dziecinne zapędy często sprowadza kłopoty na siebie i załogę. Luffy ma tragiczny zmysł orientacji w terenie. Kieruje się wtedy temperaturą (Przykładowo północ jest tam gdzie jest najzimniej). Mimo, że Luffy jest bardzo energiczny i wygląda na człowieka niezłomnego, który nigdy się nie podda, po śmierci przyrodniego brata, nasz bohater przechodzi załamanie nerwowe, co prowadzi do ogromnej agresji i desperacji, że nie udało mu się go uratować. W opanowaniu agresji pomaga mu Jinbe przywołujący myśli o pokładających w nim nadzieje przyjaciołach. Inną charakterystyczną cechą kapitana Słomkowych jest jego niewyobrażalny apetyt oraz zamiłowanie do wszelkiego rodzaju mięsa. Chłopak potrafi zjeść tyle jedzenia, ile kilka dorosłych osób. Kolejną rzeczą charakterystyczną dla Luffy'ego jest to, że nie potrafi on kłamać. To również jest często rzeczą kłopotliwą dla jego załogi, ponieważ zdarza się, że Luffy przyznaje się do rzeczy, do których przyznawać się nie powinien. Oprócz wymienionych rzeczy potrafi on podobnie jak jego dziadek zasypiać w niesamowicie szybkim tempie. Zdaniem Słomkowego Królem Piratów jest osoba, która ma największą wolność. Samemu nie chce nic wiedzieć na temat One Piece, ponieważ to spowodowałoby, że przygoda stałaby się nudna. Jeśli chodzi o przygody to kapitan Słomkowych po prostu je uwielbia. Pytany dokąd idzie po przybyciu na jakąś wyspę mówi, że na przygodę. Wiele rzeczy wyróżnia Luffy'ego od innych, ale tą najważniejszą rzeczą jest chyba, jego niewyobrażalna głupota. Dobrym przykładami tego jest wydarzenie z Whiskey Peak gdzie Luffy przez pomyłkę walczył z Zoro. Luffy może śmiać się na dwa sposoby: chichotać "Shishishi" albo wybuchnąć głośnym "Hahaha". Sprawa tłumaczenia W polskich wersjach gier One Piece: Burning Blood i Jump Force, wydanych przez firmę Cenega, Luffy nosi przydomek Słomiany Kapelusz. Ciekawostki mały|200px|Pierwsza narysowana flaga załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. * Luffy jest pierwszą pokazaną osobą, która zjadła diabelski owoc. * Z wiekiem 19 lat, Luffy jest najmłodszym członkiem Najgorszej Generacji. * Luffy uczestniczył w walkach w Koloseum Corrida (jako Lucy) pod numerem 0556. Pierwsze dwie liczby symbolizują datę urodzenia Luffy'ego, 05 maja, a 5-6 pochodzą od nazwy diabelskiego owocu Luffy'ego, gdyż tak można przeczytać go-mu. ** Numer Luffy'ego z Koloseum Corrida to także numer rozdziału, w którym Luffy przybywa do Marineford, by uratować swojego brata Portgas D. Ace'a od egzekucji. * Luffy często woła swoich członków po kolejności w jakiej dołączyli do załogi: "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky i Brook." * Luffy zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w każdym rankingu popularności. * Luffy bardzo przypomina Son Gokū, głównego bohatera serii Dragon Ball. Jest dziecinny i naiwny, ma nieułożone czarne włosy i bardzo dużo je. Oda sam przyznał, że tworząc One Piece inspirował się Dragon Ballem. Ciekawostki z SBS * Urodziny Luffy'ego, 5 maja, to dzień dziecka (こどもの日 Kodomo no Hi) w Japonii. Nawiązuje to do jego dziecinnej natury. Tego samego dnia urodziny ma Demaro Black. * Jeden z fanów zapytał Odę, czy Luffy mógłby rozciągnąć swojego penisa. Mógłby. * Jeden z fanów zapytał, dlaczego Oda dał Luffy'emu tak słaby diabelski owoc jak guma. Oda odpowiedział, że dał mu najśmieszniejszą moc, dzięki której, nieważne jak poważna jest fabuła, czytelnik może się zrelaksować i z zainteresowaniem obserwować wydarzenia. ** Pytanie zostało zadane dwukrotnie, raz w Shonen Jump i raz w SBS. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Luffy'ego jest mięso, a najmniej przez niego lubianym jest ciasto wiśniowe z "pewnego miejsca" z pewnych powodów. * Luffy lubi też lody. Dzieli tę cechę z Usoppem, Chopperem, Robin i Brookiem. * Specjalnością kucharską Luffy'ego jest surowe mięso na talerzu. * Ulubiona wyspa i pora roku Luffy'ego jest taka, gdzie jest mięso. * Przypisane do Luffy'ego liczby to 01 i 56 (5=go, 6=mu). * Przypisanym do Luffy'ego kolorem jest czerwień. * Luffy pachnie mięsem. * Jeśli Słomkowi byliby rodziną, Luffy byłby czwartym synem. * Zwierzęciem odzwierciedlającym Luffy'ego jest małpa. * Jeśli One Piece miałoby miejsce w prawdziwym świecie, Luffy pochodziłby z Brazylii. * Myśli Luffy'ego to "mięso, mięso, mięso, mięso, Król Piratów" i podobnie jak reszty Słomkowych "przyjaźń". * Gdy zapytano, który kwiat Luffy lubi najbardziej, aktorka głosowa Nico Robin odpowiedziała, że jest to kosmos. * Grupa krwi Luffy'ego to F. * Luffy kąpie się raz na tydzień, podobnie jak Zoro i Brook. * Luffy reprezentuje prefekturę Okinawa. * Luffy śpi zwykle 5 godzin. * Gdyby Słomkowi nie byli piratami, Luffy byłby strażakiem. * Głównymi zainteresowaniami Luffy'ego są przygody i bankiety. * Gdyby Słomkowi robili wyścig na 50 metrów, Luffy zająłby trzecie miejsce. * W jednym z SBSów Oda narysował Luffy'ego w wieku 40 i 60 lat. U Słomkowego widać ogromne podobieństwo do jego dziadka, zwłaszcza, kiedy ma 60 lat. * Jeden z czytelników zadał kilka pytań na temat matki Luffy'ego. Oda odpowiedział, że kobieta prawdopodobnie żyje i jeśli pojawi się w opowiadaniu, to będzie surowa, twarda i silna. Autor dodał również, że kobieta nie jest piękną matką. Nawigacja ar:مونكي دي. لوفي ca:Monkey D. Ruffy cs:Monkey D. Luffy de:Monkey D. Luffy el:Monkey D. Luffy en:Monkey D. Luffy es:Monkey D. Luffy eu:Monkey D. Luffy fi:Monkey D. Luffy fr:Monkey D. Luffy he:מונקי ד. לופי id:Monkey D. Luffy it:Monkey D. Rufy ja:モンキー・D・ルフィ ko:몽키 D. 루피 my:Monkey D. Luffy nl:Monkey D. Luffy no:Monkey D. Luffy pt:Monkey D. Luffy pt-br:Monkey D. Luffy ro:Monkey D. Luffy ru:Монки Д. Луффи sv:Monkey D. Ruffy tr:Monkey D. Luffy uk:Монкі Д. Луффі vi:Monkey D. Luffy zh:蒙其·D·魯夫 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli więźniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Rodzina Dadan Kategoria:Najgorsza Generacja Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Postacie z wioski Fuusha Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Władcy Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji